Perfect Two
by UndoneChaos
Summary: 'You take the both of us, of us, and we're the perfect two'. Stan admits his feelings for Kyle, the ones that are more than Super Best Friendship.


**I just can't seem to get all of these one-shots out of my head! But, ah, fuck it anyways. This is my life, not my life. I will do what I want to do in the spur of the moment, not what I know that I have to do later on. If that makes sense. Anyways, here it is!**

**Title: Perfect Two**

**Pairing: Style**

**Based On: Perfect Two by Auburn**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: 'You take the both of us, of us, and we're the perfect two.' Stan has feelings for Kyle that might be a bit more than Super Best Friendship. But will he admit his feelings for the Jew, or let them eventually fade away?**

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

Stan stood outside in the cold, blizzard mountain air, knocking on his redheaded friend's door. A click, then the door was pulled open, revealing a thirteen year-old boy wearing nothing but an oversized night shirt that hung off of one pale, flawless shoulder.

"Hey, dude! Come on in!" Kyle said as he smiled at his Super Best Friend. Stan nodded and gently pushed past him, walking into the Jew's living room.

"Happy birthday, Kyle", Stan said softly as he sat down on the couch, motioning for his friend to come sit by him.

"Thanks, Stan", Kyle said happily as he sat down on the couch next to him. "So, what'd you get me?" The poor child would never realize that sometimes he really _was_ unintentionally greedy. Stan just smiled.

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the clouds when it's storming_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

"Here", he said and dug his hand in the pocket of his brown jacket, pulling out a card. He handed it to Kyle.

Kyle smiled as he took it, humming happily to himself as he opened the envelope and took out the card, reading it.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

Kyle gasped as his favorite song, admittedly making him a bit of a gaymo, started playing. Inside the card it read:

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

"I-I don't know what to–" Kyle glanced up at Stan, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

"Shh, just don't say anything", Stan said, and pressed his lips to Kyle's.

…

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

For five years now, it had been the same routine. Stan would always show up on Kyle's birthday and kiss him. Kyle would always pull out the old card and let it play, its life surprisingly not yet run out.

"Happy birthday, Kyle", Stan whispered in Kyle's ear as he held him in a tight embrace. The tears of joy that Kyle only cried for Stan were now running down his face. "I love you", he said, and pulled away.

Kyle, shocked at the absence of his Super Best Friend, looked around. It wasn't until his eyes caught Stan kneeling before him that he gasped.

"Kyle Broflovski, you are my everything. You are the light to my dark, you always bring out the best in me. I love you with everything, and will do so forever more. So I ask you here and now, Kyle Broflovski, will you marry me?" Stan asked, hope and happiness glistening in his eyes.

"Yes", Kyle whispered, more and more joy-tears falling down his face. "Yes, Stan Marsh, I will marry you!" he said and lunged at Stan, knocking him over and kissing him repeatedly. "I love you".

…

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I'm gonna marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

"I do", Kyle said, soon followed by the same from Stan.

"Now let us rejoice in the marriage of these two lovers, Stan Marsh, you may now kiss the… uh, bride!" Kenny squealed, slamming the marriage book shut gaily and running over to the newfound couple, congratulating them as they shared their first kiss as a couple forever more.

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That was so cute to write I almost cried. **

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**


End file.
